(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition for cleansing and wiping the circumanal region which makes it easy to remove that portion of excrement residues which remains in the circumanal region after wiping off the excrement with a conventional toilet paper or the like following defecation and which, when applied to the skin in the circumanal region prior to defecation, makes it difficult for the excrement to stick to the skin during the subsequent defecation or makes it easy to wipe off the excrement from the skin and thereby keeps the circumanal region clean and prevents aggravation of symptoms found in the circumanal region, such as hemorrhoids, eruption and itching.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
For the wiping and cleansing treatment of the anus following defecation, toilet paper is generally used. Bidets and other washing apparatus using warm water, and cleansing cotton are also used, but rarely. From the viewpoint of skin irritation or filth removal, washing with warm water is the most desirable. However, washing apparatus using warm water are expensive and require cumbersome handling, and therefore have not come into wide use yet. Cleansing cotton each time costs much, feels cold and is disadvantageous in that it cannot be disposed in a flush toilet. For these reasons, the actual situation is that toilet paper and coarse toilet paper are most generally used in wiping the anus after defecation.
The skin in the circumanal region has small wrinkles and creases and hair, and those portions of excrement residues which have got into such minute parts can be wiped off only with difficulty. Furthermore, sticking excrement residues, after solidification, are difficult to remove.
On the other hand, regeneration products account for about 70% of toilet paper and coarse toilet paper which are generally used. Physically, they are rather tough and therefore crumpled soft prior to use, but even they may injure the skin, causing excoriation. Excrement residues sticking to the skin parovide sources of propagation of bacteria, and decomposition products and the like produced by bacteria promote aggravation of the injured skin or cause itching, eruption or sore of the circumanal region. To clean the circumanal region is very important also to general public from the public health standpoint. In particular, to babies having a delicate skin and bedridden old people or to those suffering from diseases of the anus, such as hemorrhoids, that is important. Such people having some or other skin lesions in the circumanal region are sensitive to stimuli to the skin in the circumanal region and easily feel a pain upon stimulation in said region. Consequently, they tend to reduce the wiping force, and the results are insufficient wiping and increase in excrement residues.
Some of those with hemorrhoids, for instance those with internal hemorrhoids or anal prolapse, must force the internal hemorrhoids or rectal part, which had come out of the anus, back into the anus after defecation so that pains due to friction between the underwear and affected part can be removed. In this case, they cannot but manage to effect the insertion with fingers while bearing the pain. A device which physically makes the insertion easy is desired.